


Midnight assistance

by ThymeSquid



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymeSquid/pseuds/ThymeSquid
Summary: Since I don't know how to write love, this is my scientific attempt at writing a ship. I chose Husk\Angel, because it is fairly simple.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Midnight assistance

As he heard a shatter of glass outside, Husk jerked his head up from the bar. Barely managing to grip his claws around the bottle, the demon drunkenly leapt over the stand and snuck over towards the window.  
Moving the heavy curtain away carefully, he looked down from the window at the alleyway to see what caused the noise. However, he only saw a trail of blood stretching far behind the corner.  
Instead of jumping out of the window, Husk took a turn and walked outside through the main entrance. Giving a stranger car with wide open doors a glare, the demon walked into the alleyway and got immediately pointed a gun at. A set of red eyes glared at Husk. The man backed off,  
“Easy… spider psycho…”  
Angel put down the gun and hid behind the beam of light coming out of the window nearby,  
“Hey, don’t sneak up on me like that, you know this walking gorgeousness can get ambushed from behind.”  
Husk was always secretly impressed by how harmless and soft Angel’s voice could sound. The demon spider was really good at pretending docile when he needed to.  
Glaring over the dead body on the ground, which Angel was frantically trying to kick behind him, Husk smirked, “So many eyes, and all on one side of the face.”  
“Yeah-yeah, very funny.”  
“You need help with that?”  
Angel looked stunned for a moment, but then shrugged his shoulders and softly hissed,  
“I wouldn’t refuse. You look like you’ve done dirty job before. And I need to be fresh for work.”  
Husk put his bottle on the top of a trashcan, cracked his claws cynically and approached the body. The work on it looked sloppy. Seemed Angel was defending, and very hurriedly made it look like there wasn’t any fighting involved.  
As Husk was dragging the bleeding mess of a body towards the fence, where there was a conveniently placed rip into the Infernal Lake, he muttered,  
“Why did you make it look like you brutally murdered him?”  
The spider demon stopped following and turned away,  
“What do you mean?” His voice noticeably sulked.  
“I mean…” Kicking the poor sod into oblivion and hearing his soul hiss in the fires, Husk grunted, “I mean that you done him some damage, alright, to make it look like you’re insane.”  
Angel mumbled quietly, not even looking back, “I AM insane.”  
Sighing, Husk walked closer and grabbed the spider around his thin waist with one hand,  
“Look, whatever, I didn’t mean to get my ass involved, I just saw this script before…”  
Angel didn’t escape the grip, even otherwise, seemed to have relaxed when felt the touch. Running his claws across the thin body of the demon, Husk softly pushed Angel to the wall of the Hotel,  
“Do you have to go?”  
Angel stared the man in down the yellow eyes and playfully shrugged,  
“Meh. Money’s a bitch. You want me to stay?”  
Husk tilted his head, thinking of a fitting response, and then broadly snarled, “It won’t be worse if you stay.”  
Angel just eerily chuckled at this remark. Sneaking his right hand down the spider’s hip, Husk hesitated for a moment, thinking of the consequences, but then recalling he wouldn’t be the first and the last to do this, continued playing around with the spider’s clothes.  
Though lust never took him over. After being there for a stupid minute or two, Husk just grabbed Angel by the hand, and under his surprised groan dragged him back inside of the Hotel. Pushing him into the building, the demon stood against the door from the outside and stared at the road.  
Angel knocked on the door from the inside and muttered timidly through the crack in the doorway,  
“Hey, if you’re not gonna do anything, I better go to work.”  
Husk grinded his teeth at the fate.  
“I can’t stop you…”  
“But you are stopping me. You’re blocking the door.”  
“I’m not…”  
“Uhm…” Angel pushed on the door a bit, “Yes, you are.”  
“No, I’m not.” Snatching with his tail the bottle he left on the trashcan, Husk poured the remains in it down his throat and moved away from the door, “There. I’m not.”  
Angel kicked the door gently and stepped out, glaring Husk down, “You’re a cute weirdo during night hours.”  
“Cute… weirdo? Fuck off…” Husk felt somewhat flattered being called this, but tried his best to keep typical composure, and turned his head towards the road, “Whatever. Go spin. I’m not your father…”  
Angel smirked and waved his hand,  
“Good attempt at being nice, Husker-sweet.”  
“What???” Turning his head at the spider, Husk stared at the empty space, “Wha-… the hell? Did I doze off? Stupid beer…” Throwing the bottle on the ground, Husk reeled back into the hotel.


End file.
